


Would You Like 1 or 2 Balls With Your Soup?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is afraid of Justin's reaction, so he cooks them dinner.Major season 4 spoiler.





	Would You Like 1 or 2 Balls With Your Soup?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian continued to stir the soup he had prepared for Justin and himself to enjoy later on in the even. He may not cook a lot, but he knew how to make matzo ball soup. Something he learned to make back in college. It wasn't often that Brian prepared a meal, especially one for Justin, but there was a motive behind his caring act. He needed to prove a point without actually having to come out and admit it. He felt it was a genius plan.

He was just about to call Justin's cell to find out where he was when he heard the familiar jingle of the lock to the loft and saw Justin's head pop in.

"Hey!" he greeted cheerfully, walking over to investigate why Brian was in the kitchen only to stop in his tracks to see Brian wearing an apron and sipping the contents from a ladle. 

"Hey yourself. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes. Go change." Following Justin's eyes to see what he was staring at, he forgot he was wearing the apron, and quickly took it off, smoothing out his shirt. He didn't want anything to splash onto his clothing. He scoffed and walked over to the cupboards to retrieve two bowls and two wine glasses.

Justin walked back into the kitchen, making himself comfortable at the breakfast island and continued to stare at Brian, who's back was facing him. 

"So.." Justin baited for Brian to explain himself, but only received a huff in return

"So, what?" He stared at Justin who had a look of confusion plastered on his face. He smirked, loving the reaction he could get from Justin.

"I made Matzo ball soup. Do you want one or two balls?" Brian looked apprehensive, waiting for Justin's answer.

"two"

"Why two?"

"Because you always get two balls when you have Matzo ball soup?"

"Would you be unsatisfied if I only gave you one ball?"

"Well, yeah. I like two matzo balls. It doesn't seem as filling if I only get one. Why is this such a big production Brian?"

Brian continued to take interest in his stainless steal counter tops, and took a mental note to clean them as soon as he got the chance. 

"No reason...so, two balls."

"...Yeah. I've always preferred two balls anyways." Justin burst out laughing at his own attempt to make sexual pass, only to stop when he saw the look in Brian's eyes and wondered if he was capable of murder.

 

"Brian, is something wrong?"

"No, why? I just wanted to know if you liked one or two balls. Jesus Justin, you make it sound like I was talking about testicles or something!" 

Justin continued to sit there, stunned, Not really sure what he was suppose to say after Brian lashed out like that. Brian can be so weird sometimes.

"Actually, on second thought, I'll take one ball. Just as pleasing." Justin smiled when he saw Brian let out a breath he was obviously holding back.

"So you'll be just as satisfied with one ball?"

"uh huh"

"good, because I only have one."

Justin choked on his wine and looked up at Brian, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I only had enough dough to make one." Brian smirked and placed the bowl in front of them and he began to eat.

He slowly nodded and wiped the saliva and wine that coughed up from his mouth and the counter.


End file.
